Forever Friends
by Nagini Crimson
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Harry meets two new friends in third grade! They're fairly popular, smart, and funny, but can't stand the Dursleys. Guess who yet? Jewlz&Missie of course!


Sorry, I dunno about the British Muggle School System so bear with me plz

Sorry, I dunno about the British Muggle School System so bear with me plz!!! ^.* 

Today was Harry Potter's first day of third grade. And he was _still_ in the same classroom as Dudley Dursley, his sworn enemy, tormentor, and worst of all, cousin. Harry was the least liked eight year old in existence. Or so he thought.

His wide, jade green eyes were round as saucers, and he was looking at the new classroom, new seats, new students, new everything. Everything always seemed to change every September the first.

Ms. Huddy (inside joke, had to!) was the teacher for that year, and she was probably the strictest teacher in existence. She had graying hair, that was somewhat blonde, and it was incredibly frizzy. She always wore an ankle-length dress that was always a horrible nasty color. Sometimes it was puke-green, brown, or even dull, elephant grey. She was a mean old woman, and hated troublemakers. And since the Dursleys had told the entire school, even thought they already seemed to know, that Harry was a horrible delinquent, she seemed to hate him the most.

As she called out the attendance, she got to the third name on list and paused. "Black? Juliana Black!" Her eyes widened in a maddening fury. "Absent on the first day of school! The nerve of her!"

"Howdy!" said a bright, cheery, and somewhat out-of-breath voice.

The students all turned their heads around to see who was at the door. It was a short, raven-haired girl. She had gleaming, bright green eyes that sparkled, and her short black hair swept around the sides of her face, reaching to only a tad bit below her chin, which was cut straight as a line. She moved one of her delicate hands to move aside some of the tousled hair that had fallen into her line of vision, and all of the boys realized that she was incredibly beautiful.

"Juli_ana_ Black at your service." She said, mock bowing slightly. She pronounced it _onna _at the end, as the teacher had said, _anna_. "Sorry for being a bit tardy, but I just got moved in last night, total horror, and woke up late. Here's a note." She said quickly, having walked over to the glaring teacher's desk. Juliana had a slight bit of a Scottish brogue to her British accent, and it sounded wonderful.

"No excuse. Detention today. _And_," she sneered now, "you get the privilege to sit next to Potter." Giving the poor girl a Look.

Juliana merely shrugged it off and moved to sit down next to the dark haired boy that the teacher was pointing to. A sharp gasp escaped her mouth at the sight of him. Her eyes became as wide as Harry's had been when he had first stepped into the classroom. Their eyes locked for a moment and they noticed that their eyes had the same, haunting glow. Except that her eyes were a shimmering blue. She quickly, diverted his gaze, and sat down stiffly beside him. 

Two minutes later, Ms. Huddy came up to the name, Lupin, Missie. She apparently wasn't present. "An absentee? On the first day? That is almost as bad as coming in _late_." She glared at Juliana.

"Oh! Here… Remus wrote a note for Missie. Almost forgot. Silly me." And she stood up, shuffled through her pockets, and found a piece of paper, walking over to Ms. Huddy's desk, and handing her the slip.

"Why do you have her note?" Juliana's chipper look was replaced with a scowl.

"I hardly think that _that_ would be any concern of _yours_. It's personal, and if you don't think it's authentic, then I'll just warn Remus to write Missie another note." She retorted crossly.

The class was thoroughly surprised. _No one_ ever crossed the teachers at Stonewall Primary School.

All through the day, up until recess, Harry half-stared at her, wondering why she had acted so strangely towards him.

As they stepped outside in the crisp warm air, he went over to her, and she looked positively frightened. "You… you are Harry Potter. Aren't you?" she asked, voice ringing out like a bell. As he nodded, she quickly turned her look from fear, to delight, and promptly wrapped her arms around him in a bear hug.

"Harry, it's me! Juliana Black! My da was… Padfoot!" she grinned at him after letting the shocked boy go.

"Who? Huh?" he asked, a bit dazed.

"My gods…. The Dursley's never told you? Wait 'till Missie finds out, she'll have a cow! As will Reemie of course…." She was muttering to herself.

Harry's gleaming eyes were widening every second. Then, Juliana frowned, evidently thinking about something serious. She looked up sharply, her large sapphire, and tear-filled eyes, meeting his green ones.

"Harry, my… father" she began, clearly not liking the thought of her father, "was... was your da's best friend."

Harry looked shocked at this new information, coming from this strange, but oddly kind girl. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and managed to croak out, "You really shouldn't be talking to me, or you won't end up having any friends."

Juliana giggled, then said in mock-shock, "Jewlz Black? Unpopular? NEVER!… Actually, that _is_ a never… Anyway… Wait till you meet Missie, she's coming to school tomorrow.

"Harry… I'm… I'm going to give you something tomorrow, and you _mustn't_ let _anyone_ but Missie or myself see it. How did the Dursleys tell you Lily and James died?" wincing at the subject, Juliana diverted her gaze.

Coldly, Harry spoke, "A car crash, how I got _this_. And tat _is_ how they died. Not how they _told_ me my mum or dad di- How did you know their names?" he said sharply.

"I already _told _you. You'll understand it tomorrow Harry, we have to get back to class before we are late." But as the two started towards the doors of the school, Dudley waddled up to them sneering.

"Hey Harry, how did you manage to get a _girlfriend_? Especially one this cute?" Dudley taunted. "You must be a horribly odd person to be with _this_." He said to her.

"Well, then you must as well, as you happen to live with him." She returned quietly. Dudley's mouth popped open to form a perfect "o".

"After school, I'm going to get you _bad_ for being so pathetically freak-ish."

"And after school, I'm going to get _you,_ **worse**, for being so pathetically stupid and ugly." She glared at him menacingly, then, after tossing her hair back dramatically, ran inside swiftly.

As Dudley walked into the class, he received the worst surprise ever. Juliana was sobbing her head off, and Ms. Huddy looked as though she could murder.

"Dudley Dursley! Harry Potter! Over here! Now!" She barked at them. Harry quickly fixed his glasses, as they had slipped when he dodged a blow from his cousin.

"Miss Black has informed me of quite a few _interesting_ aspects of what had gone on in the playground Dudley. Harry, are you all right?" Both Harry and Dudley were too shocked to speak. Ten minutes later, Dudley had a detention, and Juliana was excused from hers.

At the end of the school day, Harry walked out with his newfound friend. After walking a respectable distance away from any listening ears, he spoke up. "_What_ on earth happened in there Juli?" Juliana giggled.

"That's what the kids at our old school called me. You can call me Juli or Jewlz, whatever you prefer, as you're a Potter. And what happened, is one of my amazingly wonderful, but not one of my best, acting performances. I ran in, tears streaming on my face, and I told the old bag that Dudley had punched my arm, when I was asking how he knew you Harry, then I said that Sir Eats-A-Lot had been insulting me ad my family as he had been spying on us when I had tried talking to you about it. How my poor mother had died from cancer when I was six, and my father had tragically died in a foreign country. And how I was forced to move in with a friend of the family's. That's why I had been so tetchy about it this morning, which _totally_ got me out of a detention, as I told her that Remus was ill." She slapped her knee, tearing at the eyes from laughter 

"The entire thing I made up on the spot of course, completely untrue except for the last bit, but Remus isn't always ill, just every once in a while. How… GULLIBLE!" she shrieked, and Harry had to hand it to her, she came up with good lies quickly.

"Then I went on about how you tried to defend me, but then ol' Fatso went dissing _your_ mum and da, so _naturally_ that got _you_ off of the hook of possibly being in danger of trouble. I can't believe she bought that though! It was _such_ a lame excuse of a performance, but ah well, it was a quickie to get me out of a spot o' trouble and Dudley _into_ it."

Harry grinned widely. He just _knew_ that this girl would be _very_ interesting to be around.

(**How is this? Is it an okay story? Hope so!!! Er… Ten for a newie chapter! BTW: I base how well she lies on my own experiences... *smirks***)


End file.
